


side by side

by stvrrynights



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Episode 10, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrrynights/pseuds/stvrrynights
Summary: just a little one-shot for post season finale that i thought would be cute :)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	side by side

it’s been a few days since opening night had occurred. the whole week had been full of happiness actually, for both ricky and nini. it was the weekend now, and nini was over at ricky’s place.

the couple spent most of the day so far in his room, chilling and watching stuff either on youtube or netflix. ricky had put music on a bluetooth speaker in his room, playing it lowly.

the two were both on their phones, showing each other something they found cute or funny, whether it was on tiktok, twitter, instagram or even snapchat. a funny video, a wholesome meme, a tweet, or even a video of one of their friends doing something kinda dumb on snapchat.

ricky had his legs stretched out on the bed, and nini was laying on him, her head resting against his chest. she turned her head to look up and back at him, a smile on her face. “did you see this?” she asked him, showing her phone to the boy. it was one of those extremely stupid tiktoks, one that she knew for sure that ricky would laugh at.

and he did laugh at it. he shook his head, a smile on his face when it was over. the two were silent again after that for a moment, before ricky broke it. “hey, nini?” he said, voice soft and tone hinting to be nervous.

she hummed in response, turning her attention away from her phone and to him again. “yeah?” she asked, sitting up and turning to fully face him. she sat crisscrossed on his bed, and the two looked into each other’s eyes.

ricky bit down on his lower lip nervously, and began to play with the ring on his finger. nini easily took notice to it, and reached for his hand with a small smile on her face. “you can tell me anything, you know that, right?” her voice was gentle, and ricky just nodded. he didn’t understand why he was even nervous about this. it wasn’t going to ruin anything for them.

he let out a sigh, pointing at nini’s phone. “go check instagram.” he told her. nini furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before nodding and doing what he said to. she opened up to instagram, and the first thing she saw on her feed was a video of ricky. she laughed a little, looking up at him. “what’s this?” she asked, looking back at her phone.

“just watch it, okay?” his voice was kind of quiet, looking at her. nini turned up the volume on her phone, taking the video off of mute.

she automatically recognized what was happening after the first few chords played.

he was singing the song she had written for him last year. he was singing  _ i think i kinda, you know _ . he posted it to his instagram, just like she had. the two sat in silence, besides the video playing.

when it was over, nini locked and set down her phone, looking at ricky.

“soo... did you like it?” ricky asked her. nini nodded and gave ricky a quick kiss on the lips. “it was cute.. i loved it.” she told him, squeezing his hand that she was still holding. he smiled at her, letting go of her hand and getting up from his bed.

“well, i have another surprise for you too.” he told her, picking his guitar up from where he had it laying in its open case. “remember how i told you i wrote you a song?” nini’s facial expression softened, moving to sit at the edge of the bed. he had started to play  _ just for a moment  _ on  his guitar, looking at nini almost the whole time while he did it.

when he had finished it, he set down his guitar and sat down next to nini on the bed. “you really wrote that for me? you’re seriously amazing, ricky. the song’s cute and i love it.” she pulled him in for a hug, and ricky relaxed in her embrace. after a moment, the two pulled away and ricky leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. the kiss was soft, and nini cupped his face. they both pulled apart after a moment, and when they did, nini looked down.

“i also have a surprise... kind of.” she mumbled, looking up at ricky. “the dean told me i was accepted into YAC after the show.”

“nini, that’s amazing! are you going to go?”

“i-i don’t know, ricky. i mean, i have you and everyone else here at east high. i don’t know if i can just leave everyone here for that place. i might just end up turning it down, you know?” she wasn’t looking at ricky anymore, but instead down at her hands. she had started to play with the rings on her own fingers, unsure of what she should do. he took one of her hands, holding it.

“nini, you should go to that school. i know it’ll suck being away from everyone, but this is  your opportunity to show off your talent to others at a place like this, and that’s something you don’t get every day. and we can talk basically every day if you go. facetime exists, remember?” he put his hand under her chin, lifting it up so she was looking at him. she let out a laugh at the last sentence, shaking her head.

“thank you.. i’m gonna think about this all still.” she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. “i love you.” she mumbled, still holding his hand.

“i love you too.” he replied, voice just above a whisper.


End file.
